1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection of neutrons, more particularly, the present invention relates to structures configured for the detection of neutrons where such structures use high cross-section converter materials in three dimensional high-efficiency configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Present technology for radiation detection suffers from flexibility and scalability issues. Since neutrons have no charges and do not interact significantly with most materials, special neutron converters such as, pure Boron 10 in solid form are needed to react with neutrons to produce charged particles that can be easily detected by semiconductor devices to generate electrical signals.
A commonly used geometry involves the use of a planar semiconductor detector over which a neutron reactive film has been deposited. Upon a surface of the semiconductor detector is attached a coating that releases ionizing radiation reaction products upon the interaction with a neutron. The ionizing radiation reaction products can then enter into the semiconductor material of the detector thereby creating a charge cloud of electrons and “holes,” which can be sensed to indicate the occurrence of a neutron interaction within the neutron sensitive film. The charges are swept through such configured detectors via methods known by those of ordinary skill in the art and registered as an electrical signal.
Another geometry includes etched trenches, slots, or holes in semiconductor materials having dimensions on the micron scale or larger that are filled with predetermined converter materials and configured with electrodes so as to produce detectors similar to the planar detector geometries discussed above.
A need exists for new and/or improved high-efficiency radiation detectors based on materials having three dimensional hierarchical structures at the micro and at the nano dimensional scale level. The present invention is directed to such a need.